<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Keep You Safe by soulkitchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972614">I’ll Keep You Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulkitchen/pseuds/soulkitchen'>soulkitchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anyways, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Make it the worlds third gender neutral bathroom after Reagan and Thatcher or whoever it was, No Angst, No Smut, dni if ur ddlg or variants I will piss on your grave like I did Reagan’s, no beta we die like men, only fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulkitchen/pseuds/soulkitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day/days in the life of Klaus Hargreeves when he’s regressed.</p><p>Not really anything else :p</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Keep You Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although it was no foreign subject to Klaus, he knew it would be to his boyfriend. How else would he explain that in one part of his room he keeps things that are more fit for a toddler than a fully grown adult? It wasn’t like Klaus had a kid, or ever got with anyone that resulted in a child.</p><p>But, in time, Klaus had to explain what age regression was, and how it helped him. It helped better than other coping mechanisms, that was for sure.</p><p>At first, Dave wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by it, or what any of it had to do with their relationship.  It wasn’t that Dave thought it was weird or disgusting, in fact he found it endearing; he did, however, not know exactly what to do with such a foreign concept.</p><p>Both of them learned what to do in time. It took a while to figure out a system, what names Dave did and didn’t like being called, how Klaus responded when he regressed, his needs, what Klaus did and didn’t like, and even if he needed help with something (he did. Klaus definitely needed help getting to sleep and feeding himself when it happened. Same went for getting dressed).</p><p>Eventually, they managed to come to an agreement on what would happen.</p><p>It became much easier when they moved into their own apartment. Klaus helped set up a playroom/nursery style room, decorated it to his smaller self’s liking, and even helped set up a loft bed in the event he had to take naps.</p><p>On this particular day, Klaus woke up small. Being the ever so lovely garden snail of a morning person, Klaus grumpily rolled out of bed, carrying a small teddy bear. Although Dave wasn’t any better at being a morning person, he’d managed to fully wake up after an hour, which felt like a fucking eternity, and was calmer at this point in the morning.</p><p>If it were early in the relationship, Dave would’ve never picked up on the cue. But this wasn’t then, this is now; he definitely knew what to do next.</p><p>Klaus sat down in Dave’s lap, not a care for the fact the other had been watching the morning news. Someone woke up cranky.</p><p>Dave pat Klaus’ back before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning to you too, Klaus. I see you brought your friend with you,” Dave pointed out the teddy bear Klaus practically clung to when he felt little. To this, Klaus nodded and mumbled, “Not today, Daddy. Too tired. Want coffee,” whined Klaus, as if that would make everything appear on a whim.</p><p>“Kiddo, I don’t think you need coffee. It’ll make you hyper. How about I make you breakfast and some juice instead? Would that be okay with you?” Dave suggested as he got up, letting Klaus cling to him like a human koala. To that, Klaus nodded curtly with a quiet “yes please”.</p><p>After breakfast was finished up, Dave cleaned and washed up the kitchen and dishes while Klaus wandered off to his playroom, where he made himself at home at his desk, sitting down in front of a coloring book and some crayons. Everything was perfect... or was it?</p><p>Klaus thought to himself, wondering if maybe it was the lack of noise, but it wasn’t. He’d turned the tv on and put on Sesame Street, his favorite, all by himself. Daddy would be proud, wouldn’t he?</p><p>‘Not the point, Klaus,’ he thought. That wasn’t the issue at hand, the issue was figuring out what was out of place. He went and pottied right before coming in here, he’s eaten, he had his teddy in tow, and his favorite show and coloring book were out and on. So what could be the problem?</p><p>For now, Klaus would have to keep pondering, especially since he wanted to get started on filling in this picture of Elmo and Big Bird. Just gotta concentrate, red for Elmo, yellow for Big Bird. As he focused on coloring, Klaus started to grind his teeth.</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s what was missing.</p><p>Klaus huffed, and slammed his crayon down, nearly breaking it. He didn’t want to bother Daddy, he was probably busy doing Daddy stuff, and didn’t have time to help Klaus out and get him a paci, which was the term of endearment Klaus had given pacifiers.</p><p>But Klaus leaving hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Dave poked his head into the playroom after finishing up the dishes. “Is everything okay in here? Hey, you put Sesame Street on all by yourself. I’m proud of you, pumpkin.” Dave maneuvered to where Klaus sat at his desk, lightly ruffling his hair. To the sweet gesture, Klaus grinned. But, there was still a small problem. Klaus opened his mouth and asked the other, “Daddy, can I have my paci?”</p><p>Immediately, the blonde nodded and went over to the storage towers they kept most of Klaus’ little stuff in. At least, things he wore or used that weren’t toys, lovies, or blankets. Dave returned to the desk with a black pacifier with a tiny pumpkin on the front, and the word “pumpkin” on the handle of the pacifier. Most of Klaus’ pacifiers were Halloween or nicknamed themed, proper for him. His favorite holiday was Halloween, after all. Along with it, was a pacifier clip with tiny white ghosts adorning the black background on the strap.</p><p>Dave pat Klaus’ shoulder, softly instructing Klaus, “Lean back for me, baby. We gotta get it clipped on so if it falls out your mouth, it doesn’t fall on the floor and get yucky, okay?” To no surprise, Klaus leaned back and let Dave clip the pacifier clip onto the neck of his shirt, before opening his mouth to let Dave pop it in his mouth. Much better.</p><p>“Is that better, pumpkin?” Dave asked, his hand stroking Klaus’ hair as he watched the other color. In response, Dave got a tiny nod, and an even tinier “mhm”.</p><p>“You mind if Daddy brings his chair in and colors with you?”</p><p>Another tiny “mhm”.</p><p>Dave retreats into the office room next door, coming back with a chair similar to the one Klaus sat in. They had bought them a long time ago with the promise of having made a double seated office bench, complete with matching chairs. Well, that didn’t quite workout, so they utilized the chair for Klaus’ playroom instead. He returned only a couple of minutes later, sitting on a side of the desk perpendicular to Klaus. For a minute, Dave watched Klaus color in Elmo’s red fur for a few minutes while the tv recited off the lyrics to a song about the letter “K”.</p><p>“Hey, ‘K’ for Klaus,” Dave pointed out. Klaus nodded and giggled before speaking, more like mumbling, around his pacifier. “Yes, Daddy, like Klaus.”</p><p>A few minutes after Elmo was complete, Klaus flipped to a different page and tore out a picture of Ernie and his Rubber Duck. He slid the picture over to Dave, alongside another pack of colors they kept for when they both wanted to color together, but Klaus never wanted to share his colors. He would gladly share pages, but those are his crayons.</p><p>For a good while, the only noise in the room was Sesame Street, and their mentions of words the letter K could make, in between segments of Cookie Monster eating letters, banter between Bert and Ernie, and Big Bird hanging out with the neighbors on Sesame Street.</p><p>Once the episode ended, and Klaus had colored to his hearts content, he got up and walked up the ladder to his loft bed, which sat above the desk they were coloring at. Dave followed suit, knowing he’d eventually fall asleep to the sound of the show. But, before he made his way up, Dave turned the television off, grabbed a book off of the magazine stand they used for stories, and a blanket that was in the chest of drawers which held the tv. He stepped up the short staircase built onto the bed, before giving Klaus the blanket, then snuggling up next to him. Klaus wrapped up in the blanket, clutched to his teddy, and silently sucked on his paci as he listened to the story being read to him. Within five minutes, though, he was out cold. Thanks to staying up late and waking up early, Klaus was tired after eating breakfast and coloring.</p><p>Dave continued to read the story, though, and only stopped when he read the last page. Although it was cute seeing Klaus nap, he presses a kiss to Klaus’ temple before making his way down. He still had to make lunch for when Klaus woke up; the only thing worse than a cranky Klaus was a cranky Klaus with no lunch.</p><p>He turned on a CD player that played quiet lullaby music, then a nightlight that splashed star shaped beams of light across the wall, drew the curtains closed, then quietly closed the door behind him.</p><p>For now, Klaus was asleep, and Dave was busy making food for the two of them. He’d take care of Klaus when he woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>